The Bounty
by Claire Summers
Summary: you, the viewer, are on the street and look into a window where two shadows, a woman and a man, echange fervent kisses. More inside. FXS, lemon. Oneshot.


READ THE NOTE BELOW.

NOTE: Written to El Beso De Final by Christina Aguilera. I strongly advise you download it and read to the song. BUT if you have the song Butterflies by Alicia Keys that's also ok. However I still strongly recommend El Beso De Final

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop, but this fic? It's all mine.

The door opened with a kick and a body was pushed in to the room followed by another, then the door was shut and the lock clicked. The silver glow from the moon allowed for shadows, lips immediately clashing in a fervent dance of passion, tongue's matching each other with each beat. His hands traveled down her spine, for a split second they trembled but he caught himself. Her lips, full and puffy from the kiss, moved along his jaw to bite at his neck. The man let his head fall back, allowing the woman to continue her manipulations. Through the window slim hips, a curved body was pressed up against a hard male chest. Head thrown back, lips parted, hands pulling ehr closer.

_I have to get control. I can't let her win, not this time. _

Fingers spread, palms pushed against his stomach she pushed them up over his hard chest, her eyes following, refusing to meet his. Over his shoulders and under his blue jacket, she pushed it down his arms to the floor. He only stood there watching her, his heavy breathing echoing through the walls of the room. She suddenly found her lips dry as she began unbuttoning his shirt, her eyes glued to her action until the last button was freed and the shirt was pushed down to the ground. Her hands now free to feel the flesh under those clothes. His tie, though, she left on him.

_I have to get control. I can't let him win, not this time. _

Her hands left his body then and she turned around from him, licking her lips until they stopped begging for his touch. His own hands were an inch away from her arms, as if he wasn't sure whether he could touch her not, or if he should. Then those finger caught the straps from her overalls and with a nudge they fell, flinging at her sides.

His lips, due to the awkwardness of the situation, lightly kissed her shoulder as his right hand moved around her hips to unbutton her shorts and pull the zipper down. His hands moved to pull them down but she stopped them and turned around, meeting his eyes, her fingers moved of their own accord unbuttoning the few buttons at the front of her belly shirt and as it was throws to the floor, he began to undo his belt.

_I'm too drunk tonight, what am I doing with her?_

_Why isn't he stopping me?_

Stretching her arms back she undid her bra and as it slid off of her silken skin, his pants dropped to the ground, pushing out of his shoes and socks he stepped out of his pants. She, in turn, still locking eyes with him, pushing with the toe of her shoe slid out of her shoe, then pushing with the heel slid out of the other, bending down as she pushed down her shorts and stepped out of them. They were now equal; it was a matter of who would yield, who would make the first move.

_Do it Spike, prove you are a man, hunt down your bounty. _

_I'm waiting Faye; prove you can take what you want. _

Her smirk matched his and all traces of awkwardness were gone. It wasn't about lust anymore, it was a contest, and like everything they did. She nodded her head and he raised his brow when her right hand raised, then her left, both hands held out in front of her. He met her actions, palm pressing against palm, fingers locking in place ruthlessly. He pulled her hands around his neck and let them go clasping her around her waist, their lips meeting simultaneously in a collide of passion. A heated exchange, a battle without words. His fingers spread he ran them from her waist to her hips, following to her tights, pulling her leg up in the process until her knee was at his hip. She wrapped leg around his waist then, and his hands grabbed her by her butt, pulling her up, that's when she wrapped her other leg around his waist. He turned and headed towards the bed then, with her on the bottom, fell onto its satin black sheets.

Her raven hair hued in purple streaks was sprawled across the bed; she laid beneath him wanton, flesh a fire, vulnerable. That's when she pushed him over then got on top of him, he tried to raise himself up but she pushed him back down and when her lips, wet and puckered, trailed kisses down his collarbone he was momentarily defeated. He lifted his body to pull his boxers down but again she stopped him. Her tongue flicked over his chest then she heard his groan, a low sound, barely audible. She traced it coolly around his heated skin and ran her tongue down to his navel, stopping to drop a feather kiss, then moving lower. That's when she allowed his boxers to be pulled down, only to find that hard masculine part of him that made him the man he made himself out to be.

_I'm winning Spike, you know it, and the bounty is mine. _

Puckering her lips she blew on his shaft, a cool breeze that drew another groan from him. His fingers tangled in her hair when her tongue ran down his manhood and to the tip, circling it, then drawing him into her mouth. He pushed up into her, even then her tongue teased when he was enveloped in the sleek warmth of her. However, teasing was apparently what she intended to do because in the next instant she was sitting up, taking hold of his tie and pulling him up to bite down on his bottom lip, tugging lightly. Then she pushed him back down onto the bed, the tie sliding out of her hand, and pulling her panties off, leaving her in nothing.

The woman's fingers spreading her entrance, then her middle finger sliding in slowly, while she was licking the index finger on her other hand. That's when the man grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed, the raven-haired woman's gasp drawn from surprise and exhilaration when he pressed his manhood against her entrance. Her legs were closer and he showed no sign of spreading them. He merely rubbed himself against her opening, again and again, eyes staring her down in defeat.

_Moan for me Faye, you know I'm going to win, I'll be the one cashing in. _

His mouth now seeking revenge hungrily captured her skin biting the puckered bud lightly, tugging at it with his teeth. Her moans spilled into the air as easily as red wine fills and empty glass. Gradually he freed her wrists, one hand holding her in place by her hips. She dug at his shoulders with her nails, scratched him, a silent plea for him to hurry. She needed him then, it was no longer a matter of who would win. And at that moment, he found that he needed her, and pulled away spreading her legs with his knee, then positioning himself. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes that closed instantly as her face twisted in a mix of painful pleasure the moment he entered her mercilessly. Driving deep into her, he threw his head back and moaned when she tightened her muscles on his shaft. Slowly he pulled out of her then thrust back in, and she arched her back to meet his thrust, coming down to bite his shoulder as he drew back and thrust back in. Again and again she matched his rhythm reaching to the point that they didn't know if it was she or he that was panting.

He rested his forehead against hers, face turned as if in pain as he drove into her once more, hissing. Her chest heaving glittered in beads of perspiration and then she gasped. A shudder running down her spine when the orgasm came, though she still held onto him, her body shaking as he thrust into her again. Licking her lips, biting his jaw until he finally came with a gasp of his own and collapsed beside her, still in her, entangled together they knew they needed one another, but neither of them would admit it. Two different people echoed the same thought before they drifted to sleep that night.

_I won._

All right, well, I haven't written one of these in a long, long while, so please be nice with your reviews and please review. I know that I didn't mention their names, that was the whole idea. Their names were only mentioned in their thoughts. K, well, I'm off to wait for your reviews.


End file.
